kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Role Playing - Serious
'' '' __TOC__ Basic Room Details Owner: Dagny16 Room Description: IN A WORLD WHERE THERE IS DANGER AT EVERY TURN, WILL YOU BE THE HERO?!!! Check out our RP guidelines here. History In the beginning, year 2008, there were people that were illiterate. Now, 2012, everyone is still illiterate. Campaigns Role-play campaigns, sometimes called full-scale role-plays, are role-plays with months of thought put into them, complete with a unique set of rules, lands, peoples, and etc. In development: Looking for players: Full (not accepting players): Role Playing Guidelines Just as there are guidelines for conversation chat, there are guidelines for role playing chat. Please follow them for best results. If you were referred here by a member of the room, please read over these guidelines and compare them against posts you have made. NOTE: Breaking these rules may result in being silenced. 0. The rules of Kongregate are penultimate. Not even the mods are above these rules, they merely enforce them. If you want to hang on kongregate period, you have to follow them, and there is no excuse for that. 1. No auto-hit/auto-dodge. ''' This should be rather self-explanatory, but sometimes it can be difficult to tell. Take the following example: "After dodging _____'s attack, he ran quickly to the barn for extra time to create the magical superweapon that would end all life as we know it." However well-versed this may be, it is still auto-dodging because they have left no room for the chance that the attack could hit. '''2. No godmodding. '''The first two rules are closely related in the manner that they're both to prevent unequal combat and role play in general. This can occur if the character knows something they shouldn't, or does something impossible (which can be caused by being too powerful). This can ruin the fun for all people. A good example of godmodding from Urban Dictionary is below. Hopefully you can see why this is a problem: "Godmodding Bill not only managed to magically know the secret base's true location, but also passed all of the armed guards by hopping from tree to tree like a natural-born monkey, and managing to rewire the electric locks which were state-of-the-art using a paperclip and a piece of fuzz from his pocket. Once inside, Bill used his deadly and artful bare hands (along with a combination of poison that he had learned in one week to brew in his toilet) to take down 38 of the guards and dogs, inside. That done, it was a mere task of busting through fifty-eight doors and cartwheeling gracefully through the laser beams, before waltzing into the innermost vault and plucking up the plans for complete world domination. Using those plans, he constructed his own magical machine in a matter of seconds, becoming the ultimate leader of the world, showered with gifts and rainbows." '''3. No control of other characters. You are not that other character, so you can't write for them! You control only your own character, unless given permission by another character's owner. Control can be as subtle as: "Hits (other person's character) with a laser sword and cuts them in half." or as obvious as: "(other person's character) wandered through the forest and fell into a lava trap." But the most important thing to remember from these examples is that they are both not okay in this chat. 4. Be fair about your powers. This is a big problem. Take for example, teleportation. This can be overpowered if it is used to magically disappear when being attacked every time. So we ask that your character be balanced. What's the limit to this power? How can such a power backfire? In our teleportation example, the player could say it requires mana, and would need to recharge, or maybe they can't teleport through certain materials. If you need help balancing your character, ask the room and we can help. Room Events In an attempt to encourage skill in RPers and a sense of room-wide camardie, several room event prototypes are being considered and tested. 'Room Wide Roleplays (RRPs)' A system currently in the test phase, Room Wide Roleplays are designed to be treated in a manner similar to the events that kongregate as a whole often endorses, only they are roleplays. Currently, the system is leaning towards making a specific day of the week or a set of hours each day devoted to the RRP of that month. If you have no desire to join the RRP, simply leave the room until the scheduled time has passed, or be temp muted for intruding. This may become moot if a chatzy is used instead. We are currently preparing to take suggestions for RRPS are this time. Please be patient while a standard for submissions is set. '*Other Affiliated Events' Rules about making your character are found on the website. Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms